The new cultivar is a product of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a commercial nursery in Vista, Calif. The parent is an unpatented, unnamed variety of Portulacaria afra. ‘LILLIPUT’ was found and selected by the inventor in Vista, Calif. in June 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LILLIPUT’ was first performed by vegetative tip cuttings at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. in July 2013. ‘LILLIPUT’ has since produced at least 15 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.